The story of ABBAstar
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: TROLLFIC! ABBAkit was chosen for a great destiny! Will she succed? I hope not!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a trollfic! I decided to do a troll fic! You may Flame away.**

**Allegances**

**Randomclan**

Leader:

ContestshippingandPearlshippingforeversta: Brown, Green, Black and blue tom with one brown and green eye and one blue eye

Deputy:

Iamawesomeforever: Black tom

Med cat:

Sadsong: White she-cat with red eyes

Warriors:

Redclaw: Boring white he-cat with green eyes.

Bedfur: White she-cat with blue ears. brown eyes

Rainbowsareawesome; Rainbow she-cat with rainbow eyes

Smalltail: Boring cream she-cat with a small leg.

Makeupplease: White tom with blue circles around his eyes. Russet lips and cheeks.

Fluffycoatsaresoft: Russet-brown she-cat with brown eyes

Eeveesaresofluffyandcute: Brown tom with a cream chest, tip tail with brown eyes

Apprentinces:

TVpaw: Black tom

Russetpaw: Boring ginger she-cat

Guitarpaw: Silver tom with spiky fur.

Icepaw: Boring Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw: Boring Golden-brown-sort of blondish tom with brown eyes

Brownpaw: Boring Russet-brown she-cat with brown eyes

Bramblepaw: Boring brown tom with brown eyes

Queens and kits:

Pearlface: Pinkish she-cat with purple eyes. (Mother to Fernkit: Boring brown she-cat with green eyes and Tattletailkit: White tom)

Sapphireshine: Blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to ABBAkit: Have four appearances and two genders: One moment a Cream she-cat with blue eyes, one moment a brown-golden-blondish tom with brown eyes, one moment a Russet-brown she-cat and one moment a brown tom with brown eyes and Stupidkit: Boring white tom with icy blue eyes)

Elders: None

**Historyclan:**

Leader:

Elizabitthefirststar: Ugly ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy:

Charlesthesecondparty: Black tom with brown eyes

Med cat: 

Florencenightingaleisahealer: Brown she-cat with brown eyes Apprentince: Marysecolepaw

Warriors:

Napleonboneapartclaw: Golden tom

Henrytheeightiskingnow: Ginger tom

Victoriaislatin: Cream she-cat

Apprentinces:

Marysecolepaw: Dark brown she-cat

Harriettubmanpaw: Brown she-cat

Proglance:

'There is a prophecy! Only ABBA can save the forest' Bluestar said to Firestar, Firestar nodded. 'We must tell Sadsong right away! If not the whole forest could get distroed! Firestar said. 'Lets go!' Lionheart said.

**That's the allegances and the Proglance done! The only good part of this Troll-fic is that I will use good grammar! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for more TSOAS? Well even if your not here I go again!**

ABBAkit woke up and turned into her Russet-brown she-cat form, 'My little kit, today is your cerimony, I don't know why you can't be a warrior already, you're a perfect cat.' Her mother Sapphireshine said, Stupidkit walked over to them, 'What about me?' He asked, 'I don't know about you, you're too stupid to become an apprentince.' She said, 'Yea.' ABBAkit mewed to him, 'Well at least I look normal, if I could change my pelt and gender I'd be sick.' He said, 'Don't be mean like that!' ABBAkit said, 'Yea, Just for that, I'm going to tell ContestshippingandPearlshippingforeverstar to delay you're cerimony.' She said, ABBAkit smirked and turned into her Cream pelt form, 'ABBAkit come here!' ContestshippingandPearlshippingforeverstar said to her, 'I shall be your mentor!' He said to her, 'Yay! My brother is going to become my kits mentor!' Sapphireshine said. ABBAkit smiled, she always had a crush on him when she was a she-cat, however she also had a crush depending on her form on Icepaw, Brownpaw, Adderpaw and Bramblepaw. 'I can't wait! When Will we start training?' Asked ABBApaw, 'Right now! Come join Icepaw, Brownpaw, Adderpaw and Bramblepaw.' He said, She did as she was told and they had a hunting contest and she won.

**Like it? Flame away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right then, Want more ABBApaw? Well you get some! BTW in case you're wondering yes you can do a repost of this and say what you think of it, I approve!**

ABBApaw waltzed to the apprentince den, turning into her cream cat form, she noticed Adderpaw was taking a nap, 'I'll go annoy him and Icepaw.' She thought, she padded to Adderpaw and gave him a lick, he started purring, Icepaw attacked Adderpaw. She started to laugh and she walked away. Suddenly a HistoryClan came and attacked the clan, she jumped onto the leader and she ran away, she smiled, she was a good fighter, she turned into her golden-brown tom form and licked Icepaw to cheer her up, Adderpaw attacked Icepaw, she then turned into her russet-brown she-cat form and licked Bramblepaw, Brownpaw attacked Bramblepaw. She walked away feeling happy. She then walked outside, suddenly she felt a shove from behind her and she was falling off a cliff!

**Was I good? Flame away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back!**

ABBApaw was falling off a cliff! However, she landed in the current below and she was alive, suddenly she walked onto land and saw Stupidkit and Sadsong KISSING! 'I must report this to the leader!' ABBApaw thought, 'Oh by the way ABBApaw, Historyclan got spies!' Stupidkit said, 'I must find out who these spies are! But first I got to tell on you!' ABBApaw said, 'You tattle tale!' Stupidkit said, 'No that's me!' Tattletalekit said, 'Shut up you!' Stupidkit said, ABBApaw ran to the leader's den, 'You must banish Stupidkit and Sadsong! they broke the warrior code!' ABBApaw said, 'Okay, You two are know exiled!' The leader said, the two cats left. ABBApaw smiled at flirted and turned into her brown tom form and flirted with Brownpaw, Bramblepaw attacked Brownpaw.

**Was I good? Flame away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another chapter!**

'Let all cats able to catch their own prey come under the rock for a clan meeting!' The leader said, 'ABBApaw, Icepaw, Brownpaw, Adderpaw and Bramblepaw are becoming warriors! ABBAPaw you shall be known as ABBAmelody, Icepaw you shall be known as Icefur, Brownpaw you shall be known as Brownpelt, Bramblepaw you shall be known as Bramblefur and Adderpaw, you shall be known as Addercloud.' The leader said, everyone only cheered for ABBAmelody, 'Aww, why do we get no creative name at all?' Icefur, Brownpelt and Bramblefur said, 'And why do I get a girly name?' Addercloud asked, 'Shut up, no one cares for you!' The leader said to those four, 'Want to be mates?' Icefur asked Addercloud, 'Sure,' He said. ABBAMelody started to cry, 'BUT I WANT TO BE YOUR MATE!' ABBApaw said, crying, 'Hey can I be your mate?' She asked Bramblefur, 'Actually I was going to Ask Brownpelt...' He said, 'FINE THEN! WANT TO BE MY MATE LEADER?' ABBAmelody asked the leader, 'Sure!' He said. ABBApaw was finally happy.

**Done that chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a reply to a review!**

**Leaf of shinging moss: This isn't agaisnt the rules, just like Yaybubble said, I'm not accept OC's, Its perfectly good grammar and Its not chat form! No online cookies for you!**

**Anyway, I want to give Yaybubble, PK2, Cari and Astro online cookies!**

**Anyway, Ready for some story?**

**Note: I call the leader the leader because his name is too long!**

ABBAmelody walked around with The leader, she was happy, she was proud, she noticed Icefur cleaning Addercloud's pelt, ABBAmelody smiled, she could forgive them, she knew that if the deputy had an 'accident' she could become deputy and then leader! 'I'll be right back!' She said to the leader, he nodded, ABBAmelody walked over to Iamawesomeforever and killed him, 'What happened?' The leader cried, 'Fernkit killed him.' She said, 'Okay, YOU ARE EXILED FERNKIT!' The leader said to him, 'I did nothing!' Fernkit said to him. She ran away, 'You are deputy ABBAmelody,' The leader said, 'Yes!' She thought in her head, she noticed Icefur , 'She must be thinking what on earth?' ABBAmelody though. She knew Icefur and Addercloud were mates and there was a chance Icefur might be moving dens soon.

**LOL, ABBAmelody is deputy! When she becomes leader who should she make deputy and why?**

**A: Icefur**

**B: Brownpelt**

**C: Bramblefur**

**D: Addercloud**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Addercloud is popular for deputy!**

ABBAmelody walked to her den, she had her own Private den with a TV! 'I love my life,' She said, the leader walked over to her, 'Want to hunt?' He asked her, 'Sure!' She said, she ran outside and pounced on huge Falcon and caught it, 'That's good, you are a good hunter!' He said, she smiled, suddenly she felt a move in her stomach.

IT WAS KITS!

**Good? Flames and Reposts are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! i'm just a bit worried ever since Yay retired from leader poiston on Cookieclan and as some of you know I was the deputy now, so I have to be leader, wish me luck on Cookieclan!**

ABBAmelody was worried, she was expecting kits, but how? She only seen Thistleclaw once! How could she be pregnent? She wanted Addercloud to be the father because he was HOT! But unfortunately he was mates with Icefur, 'Maybe once I become leader I can kill her, it's not like anyone could care,' She thought, 'I will just kill her now and blame it on Brownpelt,' She thought, however Icefur might of had pyshic powers or something because she started to talk with Addercloud, 'Want to go hunting?' She asked him, 'Sure!' He said, they walked off together out of the camp, ABBAmelody suddenly pounced in front of them, 'This isn't fair, I should be your mate, not...not that mouse-brain!' ABBAmelody told him, 'Don't listen to her! You belong with me!' Icefur told him, Addercloud looked at both she-cats, he loved them both, 'So Addercloud, who do you pick? Me or her?' ABBAmelody asked him.

**Another chapter done, who do you believe Addercloud should be with and who do you ship him with, ABBAXAdder or IceXAdder?**


	9. Chapter 9

Addercloud had no idea who to pick so he ran out of camp, 'I'm leaving!' Icefur said walking back to her den. ABBAmelody got sick of being deputy so she called her possible cousin Trollface (From Cari's story Trollkit's legacy, I recomend you go read it!) to help her kill the leader. Once he came they planned a plan to plan to kill the leader, once it was sorted they got their weapons ready, they then stormed into the leaders den and stabbed him, 'You killed me!' The leader said, 'Problem?' Trollface said, his smile grew wider. The leader died before he could say anything, suddenly they heard pawsteps, 'Hide!' She told him, Trollface and the weapons hid, it was Brownpelt, 'What happened?' She asked, 'He had a heart attack and died.' ABBAmelody told him, she believed it and walked off. ABBAmelody was now leader!


	10. Chapter 10

**This is part 10, This is the quickest time a deputy ever been made a leader, actually it isn't I saw a fanfic where a KIT became leader at chapter 2, It's called Moonkit's something, I don't recommed you go read it!**

ABBAmelody went to the Moonpool by herself because she exiled the med cat. 'It's time I got my lives,' She said, she walked to the moonpool and drunk all of it. She fell asleep. When she woke up she was in Starclan, Bluestar, Blackstar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, Shadowstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar and Stargleam gave her her lives. She woke up, she was leader now and she had a clan to lead. Suddenly she felt a move in her stomach.

IT WAS KITS!

**Done this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

ABBAstar ran as quick as she could into her den, she then gave birth to all her kits, 'Wow! That's a lot of kits!' Icefur said coming in with Addercloud. Brownpelt and Bramblefur came in too and started counting the kits. 'You should make a list of all these kits!' Icefur told her. 'I should?' she asked, 'Yes!' Bramblefur told her, 'Okay, I have to do the deputy thing again!' ABBAstar said, she climbed onto the highrock, 'Something something Icefur, Addercloud, Brownpelt and Bramblefur are new deputies i'm taking a nap' She said walking away. 'That's not a very good ceremony, is it?' Icefur asked. 'Not really.' Bramblefur said.

**So that's that chapter, here is the list of all the kits (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU WANT TO READ IT!)**

**You have been warned.**

**1\. Silverkit - a silver tabby she-cat with brown tabby stripes, a white tipped tail and blue eyes**

**2\. Bravekit - A black tom with a white chest and brown eyes**

**3\. Willowkit - Black she-cat with white and cream patches and blue eyes**

**4\. Tinykit - Small golden tabby tom with a white back paw and blue eyes**

**5\. Thornkit - Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes**

**6\. Leopardkit - Black and white tom with blue eyes**

**7\. Tigerkit - Ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes**

**8\. Spottedkit - Brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes**

**9\. Lionkit - Reddish brown tom with green eyes**

**10\. Mythkit - Silver striped she-cat with purple eyes**

**11\. Screechkit - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes and darker stripes on her legs.**

**12\. Ferretkit - Dark grey tom with green eyes**

**13\. Flarekit - Black she-cat with a ginger mark on her head**

**14\. Sunkit - Golden tom with black flecks on his sides, blue eyes.**

**15\. Thymekit - Tortie tom with amber eyes**

**16\. Flykit - Grey tom with wide amber eyes and darker flecks**

**17\. Solkit - White tom with grey eyes**

**18\. Streamkit - Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**19\. Boringkit - Boring ginger tom**

**20\. Happykit - Happy silver she-cat**

**21\. Awesomekit - Awesome white she-cat**

**22\. Ihavetomanykit'skit - Black she-cat**

**23\. Amberkit - Amber she-cat**

**THATS ALL HER KITS! WELL, SHE WILL ADOPT ****_WAY_**** MORE!**


	12. Chapter 12

ABBAstar ran all the way to Scotland with Trollface. Icefur had to take care of ABBAstar's millions of kits. (Did I tell you she had more kits, they are called KatyPerrykit, Pokemonkit and MoneyMoneyMoneykit) She suddenly went crazy and started running around. Silverkit bounced around and started setting Fire to things on Minecraft. Bravekit screamed that she set fire to his House. Suddenly Screechkit Screeched. 'YOUR FIRED!' She said to Icefur. 'What?' Icefur said.

**I heard someone will do a repost of this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter, unforunately, ABBAstar had more kits!**

**I also reccomend you look at Lightning and MOon's commentry, I love it!**

**BTW, her kits are called, well I will explain in the end!**

**And yes, I know Trollface is dead**

ABBAstar kicked Icefur to Addercloud's den and started licking her kits.

Silverkit suddenly started singing her favorite singer, Bon Jovi.

AND ABBASTAR HAD MORE KITS!

All that cats stared at each other.

ABBAstar wrote another list.

Bravekit started dancing.

KatyPerrykit started singing (You guessed it) Katy Perry

All this happened at once.

ABBAstar drove out Historyclan.

**LIST TIME!**

**NO APPEARANCES, I WILL DECIDE THAT LATER! DUE TO THE FACT THEY ARE ALL NAMED AFTER THE SEMI-FINAL BGT ACTS THIS YEAR!**

**You know, Just look up BGT series 8 and look at all the names of the acts, that will do, some acts are good, look all the acts up on YT and you will see!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back!**

ABBAstar played with her new kits, her favorite one being LaurenAndTerrellkit.

Suddenly A NEW CLAN CAME!

They were called Boringclan.

Sandstar had a shower.

Icefur danced.

Addercloud fell asleep.

Brownpelt started singing.

All this happened at once.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is in honour of the people who lost their lives on 9 11**

ABBAstar had a kit yesterday, she had 3 kits today.

Suddenly there was a rumble.

Rocks fell on top of her.

She died.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Eclipsekit said, she started crying.

**Sorry :(, had to kill her! in honour of the people who died.**

**I will write a story about Eclipsekit.**


End file.
